Can you Feel the Power
"Can you Feel the Power" is the first English opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V series. It was first shown on International Toy Fair 2015 at February 14-17, 2015. It was first released on Youtube on May 11, 2015. It's also used untranslated by the Italian dub. In the German dub, this is known as "Fühlst Du Diese Power" , it is based on the English opening theme. This opening was first uploaded by RRP Media UG and YEP on February 25, 2015. The clips are used from various episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V's Pre-Arc League Championship and Believe x Believe. For season 2 it uses clips from Burn!, UNLEASH, and ARC of Smile!. Video Lyrics English = Hey! Hey! Can you Feel the Power!? You vs. me competition for the victory, I could be the best one day and make history. Swing into action, are you ready to play? Challenge anyone, anywhere, any day. You wanna take a chance, go ahead and roll the dice. See if it's in your cards, if you will pay the price. Activate the Spell, let your powers come to life. It's showtime, who will win the fight? I'm ready to duel go head and make your move. (Go! Go! Go! Go!) I'll win this duel, You can't beat my moves. I'm in that groove, I know I can't lose. Your turn, your tricks, Now what will you choose? Can you feel the power!? I'll win this duel, You can't beat my moves. I'm in that groove, I know I can't lose. Your turn, your tricks, Now what will you choose? Can you feel the power!? |-| German = Hey! Hey! Fühlst Du Diese Power? Du gegen mich, komm wir schauen wer von uns übrig bleibt. Wenn ich dann gewinne bin ich es, der Geschichte schreibt. Wir schwingen uns in die Action. Sind bereit zum Spiel’n. Fordern überall jeden raus; das ist das Ziel! Willst du etwas riskieren? Dann lass die Würfel fallen! Hast du nichts auf der Hand, oder zeigst du’s endlich allen? Aktivier den Zauber, lass die Power endlich raus! Es ist Showtime! Wir tragen's endlich aus! Das ist unser Spiel, mach deinen ersten Zug! (Los! Los! Los! Los!) Dieses Duell kannst du nicht gewinnen. Ich kenne alle Tricks, weil ich besser bin. Du bist dran, ab jetzt liegt es bei dir. Fühlst Du Diese Power? Dieses Duell kannst du nicht gewinnen. Ich kenne alle Tricks, weil ich besser bin. Du bist dran, ab jetzt liegt es bei dir. Characters *Yuya Sakaki *Declan Akaba *Yusho Sakaki *Dipper O'rion *The Sledgehammer *Kit Blade *Sylvio Sawatari *Zuzu Boyle *Sora Perse *Frederick *Tate *Ally *Gong Strong *Skip Boyle Duel Monsters Card Appearance * Stargazer Magician * Timegazer Magician * Showtime Street * Prison Tower of Darkville * Cosmic Sanctuary * Castle of Chaos Monster Appearance * Performapal Whip Snake * Performapal Sword Fish * Performapal Hip Hippo * Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * Performapal Skeeter Skimmer * Performapal Cheermole * Performapal Turn Toad * Performapal Kaleidoscorp * Sky Magician * Constellar Pleiades * XX-Saber Gottoms * X-Saber Souza * Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei * Performapal Fire Mufflerlion * Ultimate Dart Striker * Power Dart Striker * Rocket Dart Striker * Hippo Token * Mobius the Mega Monarch * Block Spider External link * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Fühlst Du Diese Power References